Helmet Head
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: James helps Carlos remember where he got his helmet.


Helmet Head, a Jarlos fanfic

James strut into the living room, dressed for a day of tanning and swimming at the pool. _Better hurry, _he thought. _My tanning spot might be taken. _James was rushing towards the door, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Carlos was sitting on the couch, curled up into a ball and he was...petting his helmet. He looked pretty depressed too. James turned around to raise an eyebrow at the smaller boy.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" James asked quietly and carefully, just in case was in one of his moods. Carlos was quite unpredictable.

Carlos didn't even stop to look at James. He spoke softly. "I betrayed Helmet." Carlos whispered miserably, giving his helmet a kiss on the...head, you could say.

"What, did you cheat on him with a hat or something?" James laughed, trying to lighten Carlos' mood. His heart longed for the normal Carlos, the crazy one who was either always making him laugh or getting his arm broken.

Carlos shot him a look, grasping his helmet as if ready to chuck it at someone's face. And that someone was probably going to end up being James. "This isn't funny, James! I betrayed him because, because...I don't remember where I got him." Carlos added sadly, as if it were the most deadliest sin in the world. "Can you believe it? Helmet's my best friend, and I don't even know where we met!" Carlos laid Helmet in his lap and stared at it, seeking forgiveness.

James cocked his head to the side in confusion. _How does Carlos not remember?, _James thought to himself. _That was a pretty special day, well for me at least._

"You don't remember? That's weird, because I know how you got it." James said casually, hoping he could jog Carlos' memory.

"You do? Tell me, James! Pleaaaasseeee tell me, tell me, tell me Jamie!" Carlos pleaded, pouncing on James, getting a little overexcited. James gently tried to push him off.

"Okay, okay! Jesus Carlitos, calm down!" Carlos blushed, realizing that he had jumped on James. He backed off and stared at James with wide, enthusiastic eyes, waiting to hear the story of his helmet's origin.

James cleared his throat. "It happened about 2 years ago..." James started, and they both looked up to the ceiling to go into flashback mode...

_"Hey, Carlos!" James called through Carlos' apartment window. "Carlitos, open up!" James banged on the wood door. They usually switched off for whose house they were hanging out at each day, and today was supposed to be James' turn, but this was urgent._

_Carlos opened the door and crossed his arms. "James! What are you doing here? You broke the system. Not cool."_

_"Who cares about the system! I have something important." They were imamture 15 year old boys. They considered everything important._

_The Latino's eyes lit up. "Important? What is it?" Carlos asked curiously, forgetting about James breaking their daily system. _

_James was holding something behind his back. "Well you know how we've been needing a helmet for hockey?"_

_Carlos nodded. When they started playing hockey at the age of 5, James and Carlos were very daring and thought they wouldn't need a helmet. Now that they were 15, they finally realized how essential head protection was. "Yeah, I really need one! I break my head like every week."_

_"Carlos, you can't break your head. But whatever, because today my mom bought me a helmet! And she bought 2, one of them was slightly bigger, just in case the other was too small. Well, I fit in the bigger one-"_

_"Oh I get it!" Carlos interrupted. "You want me to come help you measure people's heads so you can find someone that fits in the small helmet! Of course I'll help dude, you didn't have to ask."_

_James gave Carlos a puzzled look. The smaller boy wasn't exactly the smartest kid on the block. "Carlos, I love you buddy, but you're really stupid." James stated, causing Carlos to frown. "I'm giving the small one to you, you idiot!" They were always calling each other names._

_Carlos' eyes widened again as James took out the matching black hockey helmets, strapping on his and handing Carlos the smaller one. Carlos squealed in joy and put it on his head. The Latino pulled James into a big bear hug, squeezing the breath out of him and then pulled back, holding James' shoulders._

_"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you James! I'm so_ happy,_ I could kiss you!" Carlos exclaimed out of happiness. James laughed awkwardly._

_"Yeah, please don't do that..." _

_But it was too late, Carlos had already launched himself forward and pressed his lips against James'. James' eyes went wide as the Latino's tongue entered his mouth, which was already open from the shock. Carlos quickly pulled back with a pop and he jumped up and squealed with excitement. "Oh my god I am so happy! This is the best day ever, I can't believe I have my own helmet! I think I'll name it Helmet...hey mom, guess what James got-" Carlos turned around, so happy that he forget James was there. He slammed the door, leaving James paralyzed in front of his house. James blinked, wondering what just happened. He smiled to himself. Carlos just kissed him. _

_"Oh yeah, thanks James." James looked up too see Carlos' head peep out of the door before shutting it again._

_And James walked away, fingering his mouth as the feeling of Carlos' lips lingered._

James and Carlos looked at each other as the flashback faded. Carlos' face was flushed and bright red, so he looked down at Helmet for reassurance. Well that was an embarassing memory.

"So I really kissed you?" Carlos asked quietly, as if James was his parent who just told him an unbelievable bedtime story.

James nodded, and _wow it felt good to finally tell him. _"Yup. And..and I've been wanting to ask you about it all these years, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't think anything of it. After all, you only did it because you were really happy. It was nothing. I'm sorry for making such a big deal-"

James was cut off as Carlos leaned in and pressed their lips together. James tensed a little, but began moving his lips along with Carlos, glad that he was could feel this wonderful feeling again. All these 2 years, he had clearly remembered how it felt and would always dream of it happening again. But now, this was no dream. This was real life.

They pulled apart. Carlos grinned a crooked grin, resting his hand on James' knee.

"Well, I kissed you. And it wasn't just out of happiness." Carlos stated, trying to hint at something. Carlos sighed as he saw the blank expression James gave him. "You said you were afraid to talk about the whole kissing thing because it wasn't, you know, a real kiss. So...do you want to talk now?"

James was hesitant. Did he want to talk about it? There was always the option of moving on and forgetting about it. But, did James want to live with that pain again? He sighed.

"Well..I mean, we-Carlos...are you gay?" The question was awkward, but James was curious. _Carlos could be totally straight, but maybe I might be an exception. Or he could be bi. _James thought it his head. _Shut up. Let Carlos answer. _James told himself.

Carlos looked up, cradling his helmet shyly. "Well, I..yeah I guess. I thought I was straight because I kept going after girls. But everytime I tried, it never worked. And I was thinking, maybe I'm not trying hard enough..because you know, I've always had this secret attraction to guys. And it was specifically for...for _you _James. I just wouldn't admit it."

James was silent for a second. He wasn't expecting this. "Oh," he whispered. "If it helps any, I've liked you too. I would do anything to make you mine, Carlos. I want to be able to say, 'This is my boyfriend Carlos and I love him very much'. I want to be with you." James said with a serious expression. He had it all figured out the moment their lips had met for the second time. _I like Carlos. Yeah. I guess I do. _James thought to himself proudly. He looked up to see Carlos' reaction.

Carlos smiled. " If this is your way of asking me out, my answer is yes. You don't have to do anything. You being with me is good enough." he leaned forward to give James a warm hug. The taller boy squeezed back and sighed, breathing in the beautiful scent of Carlos' hair. "I love you." Carlos whispered into James' chest.

"I love you too." James replied, kissing Carlos' hair affectionately. "And I'm sorry for not telling you about all of this before. So, if there's anything you want, I'll give it to you. My treat."

"No, James, I told you, it's fine. I don't need anything as long as I have you." Carlos replied instantly as James lay back on the couch with the Latino's head resting on his chest. There was a little bit of silence, time for them just to enjyo each other's company and let everything sink in.

A few minutes passed until Carlos broke the silence, which was not at all awkward, but instead warm and comfortable.

"On second thought, I've always wanted a pony."

"Carlos, you're so spoiled." James said laughing along with Carlos, who was just joking. But James still added it to his mental to do list.

_To Do:_

_-Buy Carlos a pony_

* * *

_Aww James is so sweet. Review please._

_-datsRUSHERiffic_


End file.
